


Dizionario d'amore

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: Una palabra tiene un significado invariable, sin embargo adquiere diversos matices al ser expresada. Serie de viñetas/drables/oneshots basados en los significados de diversas palabras. Palabra del día: Embobamiento.





	Dizionario d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo lo que es la primer viñeta de este “Dizionario d'amore”. La idea surgió porque descargue una app en mi celular que al entrar en ella te muestra una palabra por día y te da su definición. Se me hizo una idea muy cool meterme al menos una o dos veces por semana a la app y de acuerdo a la palabra que me arroje en esos días crear ya fuera un drable, una viñeta o un oneshot, además de que de esta manera podría hacer uso de varias palabras que tengo anotadas en un cuaderno que me llamaron la atención en diversos momentos de mi vida por equis o ye razón.  
> Bueno mejor corto mi rollo, y los dejo leer a gusto. Nos leemos más abajito UwU.  
> Dedicado al grupo en Facebook “La Hermandad RivaMika”  
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo sólo los uso para darles vidas que quisiera tuvieran.

**Embobamiento.**

_Estado de ánimo del que se encuentra tan embelesado o admirado que parece bobo. Admiración que somete a todos los sentidos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ha estado observando justo como en ese momento se hizo haciéndolo en el comedor del cuartel. Se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Si le pregunté desde que había comenzado a tener esa fijación por ella, simplemente no sabría que respondería a una ciencia cierta.

Simplemente hace unos meses se había percatado de su nuevo hábito. Y a partir de ese momento comenzó a estar detrás de ella de manera consciente.

Reuniones en su oficina. Entrenamientos personales -odiaba admitirlo, pero sentía celos de que ella entrenaba con alguien que no fuera él-, miradas furtivas en las reuniones importantes de la Legión, ligeros apretones de manos cuando la veía decaída, sabias palabras para amortiguar la ira que ella de ella surgía en momentos poco oportunos. Se limitaba a dar un paso más allá de permitido entre ambos.

Ella era hermosa, nadie lo podría negar. Nunca Quería ser el que fuera el receptor de sus caricias, sus miradas ... quería ser la persona en la que depositara ese afecto íntimo de los amantes. Pero era realista, en el mundo como en el que vivía, ya pesar de que ambos tenían una relación muy estrecha de camaradería, esos deseos nunca se cumplen, ni aunque ella le correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Lo único que podía hacer era sumergirse en un mar de sentimientos al admirar sus sinuosas caderas, sus turgentes pechos; estos son los colores que no se pueden quitar de la cabeza, los dedos de la mano que se abren hacia abajo, se abren hacia abajo y se abren hacia abajo. a él, su confidente; su admirador secreto. El que le dejaba pequeños obsequios en su mesita de noche como una forma de hacer algo que podía estar yendo a la mierda, el mundo podría conspirar en su contra, ella podría haber cometido millas de errores, pero que tenía alguien en ese mundo que la amaba con todo y sus errores, y que estaría para ella cuando lo necesitara aunque fuera en las sombras.

No podía hacer más, pese a que quisiera gritar frente a todos; frente a ella que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Mikasa Ackerman, que podría dejar toda su carrera militar a un lado y con ella -si es que ella lo aprobaba- a tierras lejanas y empezar de cero. Que podría parecer un bobo ante esas declaraciones, pero que sería el bobo más feliz del mundo si eso se cumpliera.

Sin embargo, los autores señalaron que los demás enaltecían y llamaban a los "seres más fuertes de la humanidad", pero que no quería decir que no se jugaran por su vida día a día; batalla tras batalla. Ellos solo habían sido premiados con los genes de mayor resistencia física, pero seguían siendo humanos antes de las garras de la muerte.

Todos los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hanji comenzó a temblar, para sacarlo del _embobamiento_ en el que se encontraba al estar observando cada acción que Mikasa estaba haciendo.

-¡Oh vamos Levi! ¿No me digas que aún no te he declarado?

-Cierra el pico Cuatro Ojos de mierda, ni si quiera sé de qué estás hablando.

Una risa mal contenida salió de los labios de la castaña.

-Puede decir eso a quien quieras enano, pero a mí no me engañas ¿te doy mi opinión? - dijo mientras levantaba su vaso para darle un sorbo al agua.

-¡Tch! ¿Tengo otra cosa? - ella meneó su cabeza negando.

—Lo que necesitas hacer es expresarle todo lo que sientes por ella, y también lo que te mortifica entorno a eso—. Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios— Créeme, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no hay nada peor que callar, no sabes cuándo puede ser tú último día o el de ella—. Su voz quebrada no la permitió seguir.

Levi observó cómo los ojos de Hanji se empañaban, y no pudo evitar sentirse bastante apesadumbrado ante el gran dolor que ella había sufrido con la muerte de Erwin y sus silentes sentimientos hacia él.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez, él podría ser afortunado al hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, ella siente lo mismo. La intuición de una mujer nunca falla—. Regalándole un guiño, la Comandante se levantó de su asiento y su silueta se perdió en el corredor que conectaba el comedor con las demás habitaciones del cuartel.

Con energías renovadas, un poco de nerviosismo, un asiento de asiento y una dirección hacia la muchacha azabache.

-¡Ackerman! - ella dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia su Capitán- Necesito que te presente en mi oficina en cuanto termine.

Nadie alrededor de ellos se inmutó ante dicha orden, pero Mikasa presentó, que esa reunión desencadenó algo que ella tanto como anhelado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Ya saben, cualquier comentario, tomatazo, etc. será bienvenido.  
> ~Judith


End file.
